


Dance Tonight

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Pyotr attempts to teach Spencer how to dance.





	Dance Tonight

Spencer liked to believe he excelled in many subjects. While his mother had been strict to him at a young age it at least provided well during his time in school.

But now? Now he wasn't sure what to do. Not when it came to the type of dancing Pyotr was performing.

“You just kind of go with the flow and sync up your movements to the rhythm of the song.” Which was really easier said than done. How on Mars Pyotr was able to switch and shuffle his legs back and forth, followed by a twirl was beyond him. It was even more baffling that he didn't even trip over his own feet.

“You make it look easy.” Spencer's smile is strained as he continues to watch his boyfriend bounce back and forth. Seriously, how was he able to dance and sing at the same time without breaking into a sweat?

“Just years of practice is all! Come on, try it out! I already promised I wouldn't film you.” Pyotr's grin makes it even harder for Spencer to refuse. He actually doesn't recall agreeing to dance, but it's always hard to say no to Pyotr. Living life to the fullest and enjoying every moment is how he lived, Spencer would never dream of crushing his spirits.

“Didn't you mention to your followers you were giving me dance lessons? I'm sure they'll expect to see my progress eventually.” Spencer points out with a frown. Pyotr wasn't one to give in to popular demand, but anything he did made the social media star proud.

Which of course lead to him gushing to his fans about what he had accomplished. At least it was cute to see him get all enthusiastic, even over small trivial matters.

“Did I? You'll get the hang of it, I believe in you!” Pyotr flashes him a smile and does another twirl until he's by Spencer's side; green hair bouncing up as their shoulders bump.

Spencer's lost count of how many times he's watched Pyotr’s Mars’ Brightest performances and one thing he concluded was there was little to no chance he could pull off moves like that.

Spencer sighs, but finds himself smile anyway. “Well, if you're going to place so much faith in me I might as well try..”

“That's the spirit!” Pyotr places a kiss so fast on Spencer's cheek that he nearly didn't register it. Clearing his throat he watches the media star place his phone down and begins to play the familiar tune of the first song he's ever heard Pyotr perform.

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Pyotr hums happily as Spencer stands across from him, feet slightly swaying to the beat. Pyotr begins by opening one side of his jacket before closing it, something Spencer does with ease.

And it goes well too, with Spencer trying to keep up with Pyotr’s hand movements. It flusters him to do any hip movements, but the true problem ends with Spencer falling over his own feet. Fortunately Pyotr had caught him before he fell, but the embarrassment still burns on his face.

“I guess I can't keep up with you. My apologies, Pyotr.” Spencer doesn't even attempt to smile knowing from life experience he'd just find himself face to face with disapproval and disappointment.

“Why are you apologizing? You did so great! I'd say it was enough to steal my heart! If you didn't have it already, of course.” Pyotr grins widely, looking like the proud boyfriend he is.

Ah.. He should have known better. Pyotr would never berate him. Everything he said was words of encouragement, those of which that always picked him up. Even now Pyotr was literally helping him up as well.

Another reason why he loved him.

“Is that so? I was going to say the same for you.” Spencer smiles sheepishly noticing that Pyotr hadn't stepped out of his personal space yet. Not that he minded such closeness from the one he adored.

Pyotr releases a dreamy sigh. “Aww, your praise is music to my ears _.~”_ His hands rest on his heart momentarily but move over to grasp Spencer's own.

“How about we try this next part together? I feel like dancing with somebody.”

With a smile that could be described to make flowers bloom and a charming wink how could he possibly say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love these two 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
